Completo idiota
by the last star
Summary: Que es to que pasa por la mente de Kurt al ver cantar a Blaine a otra persona que no es el? Blaine x Kurt One-shot  Spoiler 2x12


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox.

**Pareja:**SeKlaine.

**Título:** Completo idiota.

**Autora:**LunaHummel

**Resumen:** Que es to que pasa por la mente de Kurt al ver cantar a Blaine a otra persona que no es el? Blaine x Kurt One-shot Spoiler 2x12

* * *

><p>Un completo idiota, eso fui...<p>

Es decir, me ilusioné con el simple hecho de que fuera amable conmigo, me ilusione con su amabilidad! siempre cerca de mi, siempre a mi lado brindándome su compañía, conocía todo de mi -o bueno, casi todo-

Es decir, cuando me dijo que quien le gustaba era alguien que conocía desde hace poco parecía referirse a... mi!. Soy un tonto por creer que era yo.

Pero no es del todo mi culpa, también es en parte culpa suya el que me haya ilusionado de esta forma, fue él el que nunca dio una pista para saber que me equivocaba, fue él el que con sus sonrisas y con su terrible e infinita amabilidad hizo que me confundieran.

Realmente tengo que estar desesperado para enamorarse del primero que se me cruce.

Primero Finn, quien resultó convertirse en mi hermanastro -aunque esto fue mi idea- pero un buen amigo en quien confiar, ahora Blaine.

No puedo creer que este aquí como idiota, observándolo cantarle a alguien más una canción que creí para mi.

Y pues bien, eme aquí, muriendome de celos y con mi orgullo pisoteado, observandole sonreír, bailar y cantar una canción que creí para mi, aquella a la que fui yo el que lo animó a declararse, haciéndome ilusiones claro esta.

La canción termina y soy capaz de observar como Blaine rebosa de felicidad a diferencia de Jeremiah que no sabe donde esconderse mientras mira a Blaine como si a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

The warblers se marchan y Blaine y yo salimos a esperar la respuesta del otro chico, nos sentamos en una simple banca a esperar y los nervios de Blaine por la respuesta del otro chico es palpable, intento calmarlo, le digo que su presentación fue estupenda, el me sonríe aun sabiendo que fue demasiado para una declaración.

Jeremaiah sale con cara de pocos amigos y avergonzado, Blaine tan solo pregunta si su canción fue de su agrado.

Tal vez suene insensible de mi parte, pero cuando escuché el rechazo de Jeremiah, me sentí feliz... Me sentí... Aliviado...

Todo el camino hacia la cafetería, el se quejó de cada corazón que había en las decoraciones, aborreciendo el día de san valentin.

Se dijo el mismo lo estúpido que habia sido, por haberse creado una película en su mente, sonreí irónico.

Y hable.

No aguante más y le dije lo que por mi mente cruzaba, yo también me hice una película...

Cuando al fin comprendió lo que dije, se disculpó por haber sido tan ciego y no haberlo notado. Fui rechazado...

De la forma mas sutil pero rechazado a fin de cuentas y todo queda ahí en una amistad...

Suspiro.

Si, un completo idiota, él, yo, los estúpidos globos de corazón... Pero, qué se puede hacer? Eso es estar enamorado...

Tan solo miro sonriente a Blaine mientras le entrego su café...

Con la cabeza en alto me declaro idiotamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson...

Y prefiero esperar y saber lo que el destino nos traera a ambos tras este dia que a dejar pasar este sentimiento tan fuerte que poseo por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** que tal? esta fue la impresión que me dió el rostro de Kurt cuando Blaine le cantaba a Jeremiah "when a get you alone" fue lo que yo pensé que le cruzó por la mente a mi lindo Kurt.

No saben cuantas ganas tenía de hacer un fic de esta pareja tan kawaii! y como ven, me salió este fic un tanto extraño ^^U

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
